spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 14
The fourteenth mission in the "Battle for Arachna" online game. Mission: Find Corona When you start the mission, go to the castle, and into the hall. Go to the Great Hall or something and talk to Prince Lumen of Arachna. He will tell you that Corona is missing and asks you to search for her in the plains. That means you can finally leave the village. But before you leave, talk to the man standing by the arena. He'll ask you to deliver a necklace. Remember that lady who was trapped in her house, well, pick up the necklace and bring it to her. She'll pay you will some money. Now it's time to search for Corona. Along the way, you will need to collect four purple flowers. They are: 1. On the cliff where you met your spider. 2. In the cave the prisoners were trapped in. 3. On the cliff along the way to the cave. 4. Nearby the cave the prisoners were trapped in. When you collect all four flowers, go to the gate that leads to the main village, but don't go in. Turn east and you should see a Healer. Give the flowers to the healer and she'll tell you that her son is supposed to be tending the fire at her house. Go to the other village (the one where Venus was taken hostage) and talk to the little boy in the area before the place Venus was captured. When you're done with the conversation, go east and talk to the Healer again. Take the medicine she gives you. Okay, I'm back. Go into the merchant's house and give the man the money. He'll sell you the pick. Now, go into the forest where you had to clear rocks to help people escape. You should see a large rock with sparkles all over it. Use the pick on the rock and move on. Go right, left if you want to defeat the chomping creature. Now, go south. You should see Corona and Venus. Talk to Corona and she'll tell you that she's badly wounded. Even though she seems very healthy. Give her the medicine. She'll tell you to escape quickly and get some help. Do as she says. However, you will see that there are rocks blocking the path to the forest, and you don't have your pick. You will now battle one of the most frustrating enemies in the game. It's attack stat is 16, defense is 20, and it has 25 health. I recommend you join Lumen's guild if you haven't already. You'll need a great deal of patients in this battle. But don't expect to win on your 1st to 4th try. It takes a long time. Here are some hints: 1. 'DON'T use your cards all at once. Increase your defense so it's at least 20, and ignore the blue cards.' 2. DON'T toss away the 'Yellow Manacle' card, as it will give 5 of your health back. Use green cards a lot but try to save space. For example, if you have two shield cards which give you 3 defense each, a green spotted die, and you just got a card with Igneous that gives you 6 defense, toss away the two shield cards and drag the die to the Igneous card. Or if you have three green spotted dice, use all three defense cards. 3. DON'T use your yellow cards quickly. Save up power and yellow cards so you can damage your stupid enemy powerfully. ''' '''4. For this battle, I recommend joining Igneous' guild as they have a lot of defense. But if you're someone who wants to end this fast, then maybe join Magma's guild as they are very powerful. 5. In the Main Menu section, don't put any attack cards in your deck that have only 1 power. (The yellow cards like Bounce) 6. What I did: 1. I kept 3 defense cards and tossed away the other ones. (in battle) They were: Blue Manacle, Vanguard Shield, and Rider Scale. That gave me a 13 defense boost. 2. I was pretty desperate to kill the enemy, so I equipped four weapons: two Axial Pikes, and two Arachna Needle cards Giving me an attack boost of 10. Eventually, you will run out of cards and the enemy will be defeated. Then you'll face an Invectid called a Spined Krail. After beating the enemy, you'll want to save. Because your next opponent will be Aqune. But first, go back to Corona, then you'll find Aqune. Either way, if you try to talk to Corona, you'll still go into battle mode. When you see her stats you might think, she will be easy. But be careful, because she has some Battle Cards. I suggest joining Igneous' guild for this battle. Don't worry about your defense too much, but keep it high. Try to equip a lot of Axial Pikes, and raise your attack power by a lot. Aqune will have 10 defense, but on her turn, she'll increase it to 15, no matter what happens. She has 20 HP all together, so it shouldn't be too hard. When you defeat Aqune, Buguese appear. He will step in and stop the fight. He tells you that he expected you to come. As the legends said a human would come into the Inner World and leaves. After that, escape the area and meet Igneous, by the North. Now you've completed the mission. Enemies * Chompede * Spined Krail * Aqune Notes * Aqune's name is misspelled as Aquine. Category:Media